The Price of a Soul
by ArianaAngel
Summary: The price, was so high. But Kagome paid. The life she gave and the life she lived was gone.
1. Dreams Are Meant for Sleeping

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song 'When There Was Me and You'. I just own the plot of this story and the main character.

A.N. The main character of this story is Kagome's daughter and since no one mentioned her in the anime or manga she's mine. In this story the well never opened for Kagome and she never got to see Inuyasha again, otherwise the main character would have been Inuyasha's daughter too. Enjoy the story, I really had fun writing this first chapter and need motivation in the form of reviews to keep my mind turning the way it was when I wrote this.

Chapter 1- Dreams are Meant for Sleeping

OoO

"It's funny when you find yourself

Looking from the outside

I'm standing here

But all I want is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe

Miracles could happen

'Cause now I have to pretend

That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale

My dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star that's coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody

That I heard you singing

And when you smiled

You made me feel

Like I could sing along

But then you went and changed the words

Now my heart is empty

I'm only left with used-to-be's

And once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale

And dreams are meant for sleeping

And wishes on a star

Just don't come true

and now even I can tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

Because I liked the view

When there was me and you

I can't believe that I could be so blind

It's like you were floating

While I was falling

And I didn't mind

Because I like the view

Oooh hoo hoo

I thought you felt it to

When there was me and you"

I can feel tears running down my face as I finish singing, normally I would be angry for tearing up over a song, for admitting weakness, but today they are welcome. Me crying only makes the song more dramatic and heartbreaking.

My audience eats that stuff up and it's immediately obvious they loved this song too. So just for the heck of it I decide to give them some desert.

" Thank you, Thank you." I say trying to get there attention.

" That song is dedicated to the person who wrote. Not me, but my mother Higarashi Kagome."

All but one of my audience cheers at that, the guy who doesn't is gapeing like a fish at me. Creepy. He looks familiar, but I know I've never seen him before.

" My mother wrote that song for the boy she loved when she was fifteen."

There are ahhs from the audience and some look like they might be tearing up, except that one guy who is now glaring, at me. Jesus, what _is_ his problem?

" The boy was caught in between my mother and a powerful miko, out of sadness my mother wrote this song."

I ignore the creepy guy, 'cause the rest of the audience is practically bawling now. All thats left is the sad, sappy play on words.

" He was her fairytale, until he led her into a nightmare."

And with that I'm finished. The audience applaud as I walk off stage.

The smells of perfume and donuts envelop me. The behind stage area always smells like this. When I asked why I was told the owner of the local bakery is in-laws with the restaurants owner, Mr. Ookami and they always keep us stocked up on them.

Cafe Boẓulẽ, the most popular restaurant in Tokyo. Don't let the name deceive you, they are a complete restaurant. They have everything from traditional japenese food to italian pisZa on the menu. I work Tuesdays and Thursdays as a singer here. Some might argue that I have the slow nights, but Cafe Boẓulẽ never has a slow night.

Someone's voice interrupts my train of thoughts. I turn around to face Kagura, my best friend and coworker.

"Sorry could you repeat that Kagura?"

She huffs in annoyance.

" I said 'nice show Izayoi', sheesh you've been so spacey lately."

" Sorry Kagura."

I have been spacey lately, weird. I'm not usually the spacey one in my family though they tell me the spot has been open since mom died. My Uncle says she used to just sit there and stare at things, she always said they were daydreams about _him_…

" Kagome. Kagome. Kagome!" says Kagura, waving a hand in front of my face.

" Sorry Kagura, I just don't know whats wrong with me."

She smiles and takes a step closer to me.

" Niether do I."

At that we laugh together, I know she's just joking.

" So are you going to go shopping with me tomorrow?"

" Do I have to Kagura?" I really hate shopping.

She look's at me in bemusment.

" I will never understand that aversion you have to trying on a pair of jeans."

Pshh, yeah a single pair of jeans.

" I don't have any objection to a trying on a single pair of jeans."

She opens her mouth to protest to this but I cut her off.

" But being forced to try on 46 pairs and spend 3 hours in a changing stall is not too appealing to me."

I almost laugh at the look on her face.

" That was only once."

" You know what they say, once a serial shopper always a serial shopper."

" hnn."

At this I do laugh, it's one of those 'learned' behaviors she has from her husband.

She looks at me morosely.

" Goodbye Izayoi."

And starts walking away.

" Good bye to you too, oh royal wife of fluffy…"

She just huffs and keeps walking. I laugh more at this.

Kagura is amaZing. She's the best friend I've ever had. I don't usually like to bug her but, her relationship with her husband is just to funny. They always seem to know what each other are thinking and she seems to know everything he could ever want or need, it's almost creepy how well they know each other. But I guess after five centuries of being mated they have the right to.

Kagura is mated to Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands. There longevity is due to the fact they are both demons. She is a wind demon and he is a 'dog' demon. Even though Kagura is rich enough that she does't need to work, she does. When we became friends I asked her about it, she told me that she needs an excuse to leave Sesshomaru side every once in a while. I can understand that, Sesshomaru is a bit overwhelming.

OoO

Someone grabs me from behind half way to my car. As I grab there hand and flip them over landing on the ground, they they yelp in pain.

I'm a half demon, so alot of people just assume that I have half power, what they don't know is that my mother was a powerful miko and passed her skills down to me.

" Ms. Izayoi!"

A muffled voice yells from the ground. A muffled voice that I recognize. I gasp, of corse it's my boss.

" I am so sorry Mr. Ookami. It's dark and when you grabbed me I just assumed…"

I trail off into silence as I notice the person he took down with him when I flipped him. It's a half demon. A half dog demon, but OMG he looks godly to me. Butt length silver hair, and amasing gold eyes. He body is gorgeous to! I don't usually take notice of guys but this one is just amasing. He glares at my gawking and gets off the ground, ignoring mister Ookami yell of "Inuyasha! You damn mutt!" when he steps on him, I can't tell whether or not It was an accident or on purpose.

" Stupid wench! You should be more careful!"

Stu…pid… wen…ch… stupid… wench… Stupid wench!

" WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

I know I shouldn't let my temper get the better of me but theres just something strangle annoying about him calling me that.

" Bitch, Stop your yelling. Your hurting my god damn ears!"

"Sit boy!"

-Thud!-

That was weird. Did he just through himself of the ground really hard or something? Am really that angry that I'm seeing things?

After a couple of minutes "Inuyasha" stands up, literally spitting dirt out of his mouth.

Then he and Kouga just look at me in… shock.

I sigh exasperatedly.

What the hell is going on?

A.N. I hope whoever is reading this is asking themselves the same question.

This is Kagomes daughter saying sit boy not Kagome.

So why are the subjugation beads listening to her? Find out in the next chapter of 'The Price of a Soul' Review!


	2. When 'What the' Doesn't describe it

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, just this story, along with the main character… and the plot… and the_ well you get the picture.

A.N. Review!

Chapter 2- When 'What the?' don't even begin to describe it

**Recap from last chapter- **

**" Stupid wench! You should be more careful!"**

** Stu…pid… wen…ch… stupid… wench… Stupid wench!**

** " WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"**

** I know I shouldn't let my temper get the better of me but theres just something strangle annoying about him calling me that.**

** " Bitch, Stop your yelling. Your hurting my god damn ears!"**

** "Sit boy!"**

** -Thud!-**

** That was weird. Did he just through himself of the ground really hard or something? Am really that angry that I'm seeing things?**

** After a couple of minutes "Inuyasha" stands up, literally spitting dirt out of his mouth. **

** Then he and Kouga just look at me in… shock.**

** I sigh exasperatedly.**

** What the hell is going on?**

"What the hell is going on!" someone yells, and surprisingly enough that someone is not me. It's Kagura, and she is giving the Sesshomaru glare of death to Inuyasha. I am _so_ glad I'm not him. The wind picks up as she runs, get that _runs_ toward us taking up a defensive stance in front of me.

What the?…

"Inuyasha! You get the hell away from her!"

Thank you Kagura, now _how_ do you who he is?

"Hell no witch she's under my protection now!"

Did he seriously just say 'under my protection" woo a total princess moment.

"You forfeited any chance of being with her when you let Naraku take her!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

They all just stare at me like I've grown another head.

"One, I do not need to be protected Kagura. Two, I have absolutely no idea who you are." With a pointed glare at Inuyasha.

"Three, I have not nor will I _ever_ be taken by that…that… demon! He got my mom, but he is NOT GETTING ME!"

Now they look sickened. Since they are acting so concerned I assume they knew my mother and are disgusted by what she had to go through, I know I am. Kagura reaches out and asks me seriously.

"If not Kagome reincarnated… Then what are you?"

"I'm her daughter." I say through grinding teeth, a bit annoyed she didn't deduce that herself.

At that point Kagura, Mr. Oookami and Inuyasha exchange looks of horror. I guess they finally figured it out.

"Why do you think my own grandmother can't even look at me?"

And then there was silence. I try to hold it in, but it's all flooding out.

"He raped her, and she got pregnant with me."

"Everyone said she should have an abortion, but she always said I shouldn't have to suffer for who my father was."

"I wish she had killed me when she had the chance."

Kagura gasps.

"How could you say that!"

"How could I say that! I'll tell you how. I'm evil. I don't even to deserve to exist, I am a soul sucking monster."

And then there was silence once more. I couldn't believe what I had just revealed, my sins were finally meeting the light of day.

"Oy, how are you a soul sucking monster?" Inuyasha questions, and for once I just let go and tell everything.

"Inuyasha my mother died at my birth right?"

He makes a pained expressition and says.

"The autopsy was inconclusive, she was perfectly healthy."

"Inuyasha when I left her body I _tore_ her soul out with me."

"What about your own soul? Why did you take hers?" he says in mixed tones of sympathy and disgust.

"Thats the reason I'm evil Inuyahsa, I don't have a soul of my own."

And thats the last thing I remember other than hitting the ground as I fainted.

OoO

Inuyasha P.O.V

I try to catch her before she hits the ground but I miss. I'm just about to grab her when she stands up, staring at me with tears in her eyes. She stumbles forward and wraps her arms around me.

"Oh Inuyasha, how can she think that?" she says in agony. How can who think that? Who is she talking about and why is she hugging me.

"Who think that?" I ask honestly baffled.

"IZaiya of cor… Inuyasha I'm Kagome."

"What!" That, that _LIAR_! She is not Kagome!

"Inuyasha It's really me. why do you think the sit-" THUD"-sorry, worked?"

"Inuyasha, Naraku is so evil that he went as far to rob my baby of her soul the moment she was conceived. I shared my soul with her for nine months, and when she was born I had two options. Let her die the moment she left my body or give her my soul. I gave it willingly because I love her."

She gave the baby her soul?

" Kagome, Why? Why couldn't you give her only part of your soul?"

"I didn't want that for her, I didn't want her to grow feeling as if part of herself was missing. My baby's coming back now Inuyasha. Goodbye I love you."

IIoya P.O.V.

Everyones staring at me as I wake up, I'm not surprised from what my mother said. Somehow even though I was out of it I heard her. And Now I know what I have to do.

I have all my mothers memorys now. I activate my reiki and as they start to search for my soul I begin walking toarwd my car. As I walk I bark orders.

"Kagura! Go get Sesshomaru."

She glare at me for a second before opening her mouth.

"Why?"

Then I glare at her.

"Because I need his permission to do this and his sword."

She runs off to get him.

"Kouga unless you want to get involved in something that might cost you your life I sugjust you leave."

"My allegiance is with you Lady IZaira."

I nod at him and turn towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha Could you do me a favor?"

He glares at me suspishisly, "Just what do you want?"

"Your sword."

"Hell n-"

"-SIT-"

He sits.

"Inuyasha If you loved my mother at all you will give me your sword."

He gasps a little and hands it to me, glaring slightly.

Just then Kagura runs up with Sesshomaru, he as usual looks like an Icicle. I expect a fight from him but instead he just hands me the sword, and says.

"You have my permission as Lord of the Westurn Lands, do with the sword what you will."

I bow .

"Thank you." I will wonder about his Kindness later.

I throw up a barrier around us, my reike have located my original soul and are bringing it and my mothers remains toward us at top speed entering the barria right before it closes up.

I grab Tetsiga and Tensaiga and hold them close to each other. The air around me is tinted pink and the demons inside the barrier are beginning to look nervous so I through up a barrier around just me. A barrier in a barrier so to speak. I scream as I clash the swords together melding them with my power. And then all is dark and the two swords are one. With the hand thats not's holding the soul I push the soul orb, my original soul into my chest. And as it gos in My mothers go's out shooting strait into her remains.

Outside my barrier I have accumulated quite the audience, but Ignore them slashing at the remains, and then all goes dark. The last thing I think is "Really two fainting attacks in a day?"

A.N. Please Review!


End file.
